


Male MC x Dr Phil x Alabama Woman x Others...

by BiSisters



Category: Dr. Phil (TV)
Genre: Alabama, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominatrix, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Person, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hot Sex, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Smut, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, POV First Person, Penises, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, alabama kinks, combined effort, detailed sex, enjoy this sin, incest implied, many different words for penis, multiple people wrote this, penis bursts, we wrote this at 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiSisters/pseuds/BiSisters
Summary: Billy Bob Joe, our admittedly kinky protagonist, has a few... mature adventures with similarly sex-thirsty characters.We wrote this at like 1am. We are also scarred by it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Male MC x Dr Phil x Alabama Woman x Others...

His cucumber glistened ever so slightly in the light of the motel lamp. The tension in the air was thick...just like Adam's thick, juicy thighs, bulging enticingly in his jorts. Steve’s mother appeared in the doorway. 

“Well, well, well. Look what an impatient boy we have here.” She licked her red lipstick. It tasted like latex with a hint of strawberry. “Is this bad boy ready for punishment?”

Suddenly, another, hulking shadow appeared behind her. His muscular physique blocked the dingy street light from entering the motel room, where Adam was splayed out on the bed.

His voice was husky from drinking too much cognac from his night with the buds. Though drinking wasn’t all he was doing tonight.

Dr. Philip Calvin McGraw shouldered aside Steve's mother and approached the bed in quick, wide footsteps.

The front side of his pants were bulging. I bit my lips. I was ready for a stimulating night until he did something that made my entire world fall apart. He reached into his pants and out fell tens of hundreds of oysters and one sock. After moments of silence he says “Well something had to hold the oysters together.”

Adam winced against me. His juicy thighs brushed against my knee. I fought the urge to stroke them.  
Dr Phil's smouldering eyes pierced directly into my soul. I gulped. And licked my lips in anticipation for what was to come. This night would be unforgettable especially with two very experienced tantalizing individuals.

But not in the way you would think. Dr. Phil raises his muscled arms and with the sheer force of his gargantuan limbs he shoves me off the bed. He plopped down effortlessly onto Adam's toned body, knocking the wind out of him. He gathered his many oysters into a pile and what does he do? He starts cracking them one by one just like he cracks open beer cans with his muscular breasts. 

"M-Mr Phil, I never thought you could be so forceful…" I said, as he placed his foot upon my crotch and made circular motions with his toes.

He reached over and grabbed my cucumber. The air was crackling with tension. It would be an even better night in hindsight if I didn’t have to go to the hospital the next day and explain to the doctor why my penis was mutilated. My excuse would be “It was worth it for the best night of my life.”

The doctor looked at me strangely, then left the room before saying “It’s burst in four places Dr. Jones.” I just barely caught the words "a special case," before the door slammed shut. 

A minute later Steve’s mom appeared, pulling back the hospital curtain. “I was eager for a second round, Mr. Jones. You satisfied me in a way my husband and son never could. It is Alabama, but no one ever satisfied me before, even good ole uncle Joe” She licked her lips after the utterance of those last words.

I gasped ever so slightly, grasping at the sheets of the hospital bed. She advanced upon me, the click of her heels the only sound in the silent hospital room. Her son was never able to infuse this want in me, no matter how many times we spent alone, locked up in his room til sunrise.

She sat on the bed and leaned towards me, her cleavage bouncing like the rubber bouncy balls I got from the dentist treasure chest as a kid against her tightly buttoned suit, begging to be let out. "Jimmy Bob Joe." Each word was uttered with a passion.

“Mrs-Mrs. Johnson-“ She pressed her finger to my lips, her white painted finger tip grazing my chapped lips. “Emmy Lue. Call me Emmy Lue. We've already-, She paused to stroke my broken weiner, “-gotten this intimate.” Her breath blew in my ear “First names are practically required, unless you’re into all the Mrs. and Mr. thing. We can do that too, if time allows.”

Suddenly the doctor burst into the room. “NOT TODAY YOU DON’T!” The other nurses ran into the room. One of them proceeded to puke. Two nurses pulled away Mrs. Johnson from my bed and kicked her out of the hospital. 

I sighed. 

“Now Mr. Jones, we understand you often have these encounters according to noise complaints from your neighbors. We took a sperm test while you were sleeping during the operation and discovered you have 34 types of HIVs.” He paused to look at his clipboard, then glanced back up to look me in the eye. “We have to take drastic measures for this.” He put the clipboard down and started unbuttoning his oxford shirt.”Now Mr. Jones, I understand this may feel uncomfortable, especially with a trusted and respectable professional, but I insist that I only have your best interests in mind. We can make this a lot easier if we both just enjoy ourselves.”

Suddenly, the light in the room dimmed and soft, soothing music played. “Now Mr. Jones, simply lay back on the bed.” He straddled my hips firmly. “I prefer to dominate from the top.”

I sucked in a sharp breath as he unbuttoned his slacks, exposing a juicy schlong. His manhood throbbed between his bodacious thighs. “I feel my desire growing as I gaze down at your tight, tight abs.” 

He bent down to lick them as the nurses watched us. Some of the female ones undid the first few buttons each other's shirts and fanned themselves. The male nurses awkwardly gazed in the other direction, occasionally glancing at us, in our passionate ritual courtship of skinship. 

Friction heated our bodies generously, and soon we were both engaged in a sweaty, hot competition of dominance for pleasure. The act was punctuated by gasps and sighs as we each let loose floods of pure lust. Some of the nurses began to leave the room, recognizing that this might take a bit longer than the typical case.

ᵒʰ ᵈʳ ᵖʰⁱˡ ᵈᵃᵈᵈʸ


End file.
